unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatman Advance 3
Fatman Advance 3 is a platform video game in the Fatman series, developed by Dimps and published by Sega resp. THQ for the Game Boi Advance. It was first released in North America on 8 June 2004, later in Japan on 17 June 2004 and finally in Europe on 18 June 2004. The game uses elements from Fatman Advance and Fatman Advance 2, as well as allowing the player to choose an additional partner, who augments the player's actions. Plot Dr. Eggman tears Earth apart using Chaos Control and Fatman and Fat Robin are separated from Knuckles, Fatgirl and Para-Dice. The two begin to search for their friends and the source of the trouble (which is the separation of the Chaos Emeralds). But like always, Eggman is making everything from doomsday devices to kooky contraptions and is trying to vanquish Fatman once and for all. The most dangerous of these is Gemerl, a super fighting robot made from the data of Emerl. Characters *Fatman is playable from the start. *Fat Robin is playable from the start. *Knuckles can be unlocked by completing Sunset Hill (Zone 2), Act 3 with Fatman as team leader. *Fatgirl can be unlocked by completing Toy Kingdom (Zone 4), Act 3 with Fatman as team leader. *Para-Dice can be unlocked by completing Cyber Track (Zone 6), Act 3 with Fatman as team leader. *Dr. Eggman can only be played by the second player in Nonaggression. Gameplay Basic gameplay is identical to Fatman Advance and Fatman Advance 2. This time however, Fatman Advance 3 introduces a new game feature. Fatman Advance 3 requires the player to select a playable character and a partner character to assist them. This is similar to Fatman the Hedgehog 2: the player picks two characters and controls one while the other will just follow along controlled by the computer (or player two in multiplayer mode). Additionally, players can use a special ability known as Tag Action; the player can pick up the teammate by holding R, and then release it for special action. Character team actions *Fatman - Can Break stone walls, as if walking over a wall breakers. **Only having Fatman as a partner (or being Fatman) will let the player break stone walls. *Fat Robin - A super high jump aided by Fat Robin. (ground action) **Fat Robin can fly around while holding his partner just like in Fatman The Hedgehog 3 (& Knuckles). (air action) *Knuckles - Can be thrown forward at enemies. (ground action) **Glides forward with his partner riding on his back. (air action) *Para-Dice - Cheese becomes a character Chao and can used by the player in the same way Para-Dice uses Cheese. (air and ground action) *Fatgirl - A super high jump aided by Fatgirl's hammer. Can be used repeatedly to escape deep water. **A small double jump, which can be made into an abnormally high bounce if the player times it right. (air action) Besides the Character actions, a partner affects the way the leader acts, for example, Fatgirl will act similar to the way she did in Fatman Advance, but when teamed with Fatman, she will play the way she did in Fatman Advance 2, with an automatic Spin Attack and a Spin Dash. Each team-up will be given a categorization showing its strength, which is either Flying, Power, or Speed. Character partner effects Anyone partnered with Fatman makes a speed team, anyone except Fatman partnered with Knuckles makes a power team and any combination of the remaining three (Fat Robin, Para-Dice, Fatgirl) will make a flying team. *Fatman partnered with: **Fat Robin - Similar to Fatman Advance, but he loses his Insta-Shield and Jump Dash. Fatman gains the air tricks he was able to do in Fatman Advance 2 (propelling him upwards, left, right or downards), but have a more precise timing and are colored yellow instead of blue. **Knuckles - Fatman gains some aerial moves, such as the Bounce Attack and an upward dash. His somersault attack also becomes fiery and more powerful. **Para-Dice - Fatman gains a forward dash attack similar to the Fire Shield dash from Fatman the Hedgehog 3 (& Knuckles) and the Homing Attack in later games. He also has unlimited air underwater via a bubble that surrounds him, much like the Aqua Shield's effect from Fatman the Hedgehog 3. However, it disappears upon leaving the water and doesn't protect him from damage. **Fatgirl - Fatman's ground attack becomes a hammer attack, Fatman does not curl up into a ball when he jumps and must use his air attack to curl up. Fatgirl's animations change to reflect her crush on Fatman. Fatman grinds rails on a snowboard. **Eggman - Only available in the Nonagression zone as Super Fatman. Super Fatman charges Eggman as a fireball. The strength of the attack varies according to how long the button is pressed. *Fat Robin partnered with: **Fatman - Fat Robin behaves the same way he does in Fatman Advance 2, including the aerial tricks. **Knuckles - Fat Robin' ground attack becomes Tornado Attack. Fat Robin gains the Insta-Shield attack like Fatman's. Fat Robin flight becomes a gliding attack like Knuckles', though he cannot climb walls. **Para-Dice - Fat Robin flies with his Fat Robin underneath him, he flies for a shorter time and gains more height per press of the A button similar to Para-Dice's flight. His horizontal distance is also greatly impaired and he gains the Homing Attack. **Fatgirl - Fat Robin' ground attack becomes a hammer attack, Fat Robin does not curl up into a ball when he jumps and the player must press B in mid-air curl up, Fat Robin also flies holding his hammer, which can be swung without interrupting his flight. Also, Fat Robin flight speed increases. *Knuckles partnered with: **Fatman - Similar to Fatman Advance, except his gliding ability becomes a head first aerial dash (similar to his forward trick ability from Fatman Advance 2). **Fat Robin - Knuckles' punch attack becomes an uppercut, Knuckles also takes a small jump before gliding, and glides with his fist extended forward. **Para-Dice - Knuckles behaves the same way he does in Fatman Advance, except that he can use a homing attack while gliding. **Fatgirl - Knuckles' ground attack becomes a hammer attack, Knuckles does not curl up into a ball when he jumps, and must use his air attack to curl up, Knuckles gains his downward punch attack from Fatman Advance 2. After gliding into a wall, Knuckles can dash up walls in a similar style to a spin dash. *Para-Dice partnered with: **Fatman - Instead of a homing attack, Cheese dashes forward a short distance for an attack. Like Knuckles, she also can tread water in this match-up, in her case using a floating ring. **Fat Robin - Instead of flying, Para-Dice pulls out an orange umbrella and floats. **Knuckles - Cheese by default flies defensively in circles around Para-Dice, automatically damaging any enemies in range. **Fatgirl - Para-Dice's ground attack becomes a hammer attack. Para-Dice does not curl up into a ball when she jumps, and since her aerial attack is to throw Cheese, she cannot curl into a ball while jumping. She also gains the aerial tricks from Fatman Advance 2 and a hip drop attack. *Fatgirl partnered with: **Fatman - Fatgirl behaves the same way she does in Fatman Advance 2, but with an aerial forward dash added by pressing A while jumping in mid-air. **Fat Robin - Fatgirl behaves the same way she does in Fatman Advance, except that she can glide slowly down with balloons, and her aerial hammer attack gives her an extra upward boost. **Knuckles - Fatgirl's standard ground hammer becomes huge. Fatgirl has a forward dash similar to her Fatman Advance 2 spin dash, but she does not curl up into a ball when she uses it. This is essentially her Super Peel Out. In addition, by pressing down and B on the ground, she will do a forward flip with her hammer, and pressing it in the air will use her Spinning Hammer Attack (that she also has with Fatman). **Para-Dice - Fatgirl behaves the same way she does when partnered with Fat Robin, but her aerial hammer attack gains her no extra air. Instead, she has the aerial tricks from Fatman Advance 2. *Eggman partnered with: **Eggman is only playable in 2-Player mode. He can not tag action with Super Fatman in 2-Player mode. Holding the R button as Eggman causes the same effect as if Super Fatman tagged Eggman in 1-Player mode. Super Fatman can not tag at all in 2-Player mode when partnered with Eggman. Zones Route 99 In contrast to other side-scrolling Fatman games, the first Zone is a man-made urban city, not an unspoiled nature area. Rails, construction and switches litter the Acts. The boss is a giant hammer that you must hit after it tries to crush you. Sunset Hill A tribute to Green Hill Zone from the original Fatman the Hedgehog. The music is even similar to the original (with different variations between the three Acts). Hourglass-like structures can spring the characters in an upward direction. There are poles to swing on, water slides, and bottomless pits as well. The boss is a giant wheel that rolls around the boss room, even on the ceilings. Ocean Base Eggman's base under the sea. Players can climb waterfalls similarly to climbing sand columns in the Sandopolis Zone from Fatman & Knuckles. The second and third acts each have areas with water. There are many platforms that try to crush the characters, some with spikes that pop out of the top. The boss is similar to the Egg Frog from Fatman Advance 2. Toy Kingdom A happy land filled with toys, balloons and castles. Clowns, toy soldiers and wind up tigers will attack the characters as well as piggy banks that suck up the characters' rings. The boss is a giant jack-in-the-box that attacks in unpredictable ways when hit. The boss must be defeated by being pushed into a bottomless pit. Twinkle Snow The ice-based Zone, containing platforms that must be crouched upon to lower and spring upward. All three Acts of this zone have water. The northern lights appear above the mountains in the background of this cold zone. The boss chases the characters up falling platforms in a giant igloo. Using Fat Robin for this battle is best as the player can try to fly to the next platform in case he/she falls. Cyber Track A cyberspace-based Zone. This is the first appearance of inverted gravity in this game. Moving platforms are everywhere, some travel along set paths, and some collapse after a bit. It is possible to fall up and die if the gravity is switched. The boss hides below a platform and can only be hit by knocking back the colored balls it shoots. Chaos Angel Eggman has taken control of Angel Island. This is one of the few final standard Zones from a Fatman game not to take place in a man-made base. The boss of this zone attacks by knocking the characters into spikes and there is switched gravity to make it more difficult. Para-Dice's Chao is good as the player can use it from a distance. Altar Emerald The altar that holds the Master Emerald. Here the player fights Gemerl and Eggman's final boss robot. He uses robot hands and balls to attack. It is difficult to do but the player have to ride the balls up or ride on the robot hands as they rise up again after destroying two platforms and hit him on his weak spot. This battle is easier with Fat Robin as the player can just fly directly to attack the cockpit without using the balls. Nonaggression Unlocked upon collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and completing the Altar Emerald stage as Fatman. Gemerl disobeys Eggman and transforms into Ultimate Gemerl, forcing his master to team up with Super Fatman to stop his creation. The background is strange and slightly demented, too. In-game music Many of the songs in the game are remixes of earlier songs. Most are from Fatman Battle, namely: Route 99 is a remix of Fat Robin' Lab, Altar Emerald is a remix of Holy Summit and Nonagression is a remix of Emerl's theme. The main menu music is remixed for Chao Race music from Fatman Adventure 2. As aforementioned above, the music of Sunset Hill is a remix of Green Hill Zone from the original Fatman the Hedgehog. The Sound Test in the options mode is unlocked after the boss in Altar Emerald is defeated. Pre-release note A few months before this game was released, a leaked ROM of it appeared on various Fatman-based ROM sites. Not long after it was discovered, SEGA sent out warnings to all the sites that had it up telling them to remove it immediately; however, it was still being distributed around after that . Trivia *Strangely, this game is not mentioned on Sega's American Fatman Website (Fatman Central). *The partner aspect was taken from Knuckles' Chaotix. *The planet was also split apart in Fatman Unleashed. However, Dark Gaia doesn't exist in this game. *If Knuckles is a player character and Fatman is a partner, the life symbol will look like a mirrored version of the cover of Fatman & Knuckles. *This is the only Fatman Advance game where the Tiny Chao Garden does not exist. *This is the only Fatman Advance game where the player can use two characters (unless one counts the cheat code in Fatman Advance where the player can have Fat Robin follow Fatman) *If the player gets all the Chaos Emeralds, a code will pop up for the Secret Stage Mode. The player has to go to the main menu and press "Up, R, Down, L, Right, Left". Once that's done, the player can play the Special Stages. Special quotes *''Unbreakable bond ''- Fatman & Fat Robin *''Fighting buddies ''- Fatman & Knuckles *''Lovely couple ''- Fatman & Fatgirl *''Team Jubilee ''- Para-Dice & Fatgirl Differences from Fatman Advance & Fatman Advance 2 There are some differences from the last Fatman Advance Games: *The first zone is in a city location not a grassy one. *There are now 2D explorable hub worlds and a Fatman Factory. *There is no Chao Garden. *There are now three acts (not including the boss act). *There is a whole new gameplay with a partner now. *The seventh and final zone is not in space. *The extra boss is not Eggman. *The playable characters and Eggman are given recorded voice clips. *Omochao is now in the game. *The player gets a gold, silver or bronze medal after clearing a stage based on the time the player took to complete that stage. *The game does not contain a Knuckles Boss (Fatman Advance had Mecha Knuckles, Fatman Advance 2 had the Sky Canyon boss, which Knuckles controlled). *The last zone (Not counting extra zones) does not have 'X' in the name. Prototype version On March 21, 2004, just around three months before the release of the game, a prototype of this game was released. It was initially dumped just five days prior to a select few. This prototype was in a state of near completion, but contained many glitches and was in its final bug testing phase. The game's levels were finished for the most part and completely playable.Fatman Retro Category:Shames